Woge
by Amsky1199
Summary: AU Team Grimm finds a runaway at a wesen murder site. Sean adopts the kid and Nick finds out he has a son. A prologue at the start to give you a run down. Multi parings Nick/Renard Monroe/Rosalie Wu/Trouble Hank/OOC. Multi Crossovers. In First Person
1. Prologue

Prologue

2022

Nick lived a normal life up until that year when his whole world was stuck and became knowing to wesen and changed the lives of his friend and made new ones

The day started being weird from the get-go, seeing people turn into a monster (wesen) he thought he was going crazy in till became back saw his girlfriend Juliet talking to his aunt, Marie. Three days later he found out he was a Grimm, he had a family history, killed two people and is friend with a blutbad.

Between 2023 – 2027

In the first two months, he dumped Juliet though remained friends. She found out two years later about wesen and thanked him for dumping him as she didn't think she could cope being with him.

Hank found out a year later after his aunt death and then understood the break-up and found out why the case was weird and liked knowing he wasn't losing his mind.

Wu found out three years later he had been committed to a mental asylum before due to the events but understood why they couldn't tell them.

Monroe and Nick become close through the year working together during medical, fighting and saving wesen. Monroe is blutbad and meets his true love during a case, Rosslea.

Rosslea came to town after her brother was murdered in 2024 and decided to keep the spice shop open, medical treatment to wesen, She a fuchsbau.

Bud an ice Bieber that helps out the team and got the wesen on Grimm side as they came to respect him as he not as the usual Grimm.

Trouble met Nick in June 2027 lived with Nick to find out about Grimm's as she one but didn't know, she 23 years old. Came to respect Nick and his friend and helps them out.

Renard is the Royal in Portland part Zauberbiest. Killed Nick's aunt, Nick found out about a year after resulted in tension for about half a year. Though came to realise they work well together, during the years it quickly built to sexual tension as both had felt this before it all happened. Had one night stand though Renard said it was too dangerous and Nick didn't want to be with someone so emotionless in 2027 in November. His zauberbiest has strong desire to protect Nick. If someone just could push them as the others are clueless.

Nick has the able to absorb a power after being hurt terribly if they manage to found a way to save him and has resulted in magnificent hearing and can stop his heart.

Prologue 2

Elsewhere lives this girl and her appearance is going to cause trouble and going to affect their lives and hers.

2017 -January – I'm pregnant

Nine months later

October 25th – Dawn was born. Though I was beaten by them and abandoned as I was not normal I was born with fur and looked three-year-olds. I managed to get away in April; I could talk and walk though I was shaky and my head was pounding I was absorbing information. Managed to find shelter and water and food.

2018

March while my head gathers information like no one else a learnt lot about the world and wesen. I learnt there was a clinic I could go to see what wesen I was. When I arrived my mind just went into the system, I thought 'what the big deal might as well look to get an idea'.

Though alarm bell went, when it reached Engel Teufel saying they were extinct to possibly none left in the world all adult and didn't show in till adult unless had angel/zauberbiest blood. Report any of them and detained them for execution as they are incredibly powerful. I started to panic then the window shattered and glasses, I got out then went to sit in the park. I began to go over the information if stressed then make a sound that can shatter glass. Well, this is sounding like me. As only one being born by a devil, they are born with fur after two day goes away part 1 of woge they have four woge.

At that moment I decided to look into my parents.

By the end of the year learnt my real dad was dead apparently by my stepfather it was his job. Mum was an angel changed into a devil. The beatings were by choice then went to kill me as she found out what I was, I was a one-night stand with a Zauberbiest which she didn't know, as she was helping get close to her husband, victim.

2019

I started to develop a bit and look like I was then, I was three tough spoke like I was 18 years old. This year was the first encounter of wesen said I was Grimm as my eyes darken due to my devil blood. My first kills happened though I tried not to think about it. For three year I lived in Portland though Verret and Reaper started getting interested, so I decide needed a change of scenery.

2020

This was a good year just went around the country. Learnt to control my Woge

2021

Travelled in till my 4th birthday. I started to feel ill since my birthday, couldn't go to clinic or hospital so settled on top of the roof on New Year's Eve in New York. Then all under sudden I pinned down face first and my pain were insufferable then wings flapped against the ground wailing. Then fireworks went off.

2022

I learnt I wasn't similar to most of the Engel Teufel, I met someone they said had lot more power as my shock wave passed through that why he came. Next minute reaper where there he was dead I manage to get away with hurt wing what was bad. My knowledge was vast learnt about putty to heal so went to a spice shop I got the ingredients. Stayed in New York.

2023- 2025

No one knew what I was which was great though they wanted to so I just moved from New York in 2024. I was 7, and I looked it, so I went to school to try to get social skills, I had a friend relationship with my mind what was rare. I met a zauberbiest how said that it was wrong, but I enjoyed it. We were the best of friends, Javas.

2026

I got caught thought I was a Grimm it was good in till I got hurt and had to go into my wing cocoon to heal then they were trying to hand me to these people for some nice dosh for my wings though my sound killed them, their heads exploded. That incident resulted in happing to improve my resistance. My flying was come on, so was my claws that appeared out of my hand, wing control mostly everything was good to expect to get along with people didn't trust anyone.

2027

Moved to Miami as had enemies in San Frisco and just wanted to relax. So just went to school like a normal kid and had fun with my wings and what I was, I like who I was. I was an extinct species that had different blood that created something different instead of using my power to do bad things. I stayed in the dark before I could do some good. November I came across about a Grimm and his team and the royal and apparently Wesen in Portland I wanted to learn and evolve. So I decided to go home.

I made my way to Portland and arrived on Christmas. I set up camp in a warehouse on the roof as I loved firework. While Sean, Nick and his team were at Rosslea/ Monroe house for New Year's Eve.

Both Dawn, Sean, Nick and his team didn't realise their lives would change after these bang and lights in the skies seize.


	2. Team Grimm meets Dawn

Chapter 1

January 1st, 2028

Over at Rosslea and Monroe house, they all woke up and had breakfast together they were a close team as not many people new about wesen. When the call came in Nick, Hank and Wu were usually to leave but know that Trouble was in for an apprenticeship while studying her criminology studies she will be starting. So they all left promising to call Rosslea and Monroe if any came up when they left for the spice shop.

When the four of them arrived at the crime scene they meet up with Renard, they were informed that it was a gruesome one. They all look at each other as Wu went off to get statement while the rest went inside. The sergeant stopped them saying it real gruesome maybe she could wait to outside, so trouble started arguing with the sergeant. Nick intervened saying "it up to her if she goes in" "Well am saying we have been pretty weird stuff lately this reaches the top."

They entered, and they all looked shocked to the core, 3 bodies had their head blown apart as the remainder had stabbed marks and they were burnt, most bodies' limbs were separated. Hank asked "Any Ideas?" "It little like a Murciélago but it different maybe from the same species" said Nick "Why does it look similar" asked Trouble "It blows their eye socket and ear drum but this creature is more powerful" answered Nick "That was a creature" Hank said angrily "Yes, though I think Nick is right about this creature being more powerful" said Renard fascinated "Think we have more than one wesen creatures" said Nick. Trouble nodded. Then Nick turned around with his gun drawn.

I was listening to these people, looks like it took less time than I thought to put together 'can't believe there a part of the police'. Let get off here before they notice me, but then a clank caught the attention of the grey-eyed cop, that wasn't the plan. At least they won't find out what I am with my control and my knowledge I will be able to play them. I was snap out of thought when heard the cops shouting "Come out with your hand on your head". It looked like they had their gun drawn and kept shouting.

I took a step out with my hand up. They looked shocked, they were all glance at each other, so I decided to speak up, "Are you guys alright, you don't look so good" Before I knew it they lowered their gun by command of the tall one with brown eyes as he took step forward "Don't think of running" "I wasn't" sounded offended "Really those glances to the side were for fun" Smirking "Good eye" I looked down when he glared, he must be in charge. When the good hear talked "You don't look very affected about the bodies" I looked back up "well there not bothering me, and why would I be affected" Dark coloured cop recoiled and ask "Excuse me" That's when a dark haired women whispered about 'me being in the foster system or something so problem dealt with a lot' he nodded. The one in charge spoke up, "Wu, get her check out then put her in a squad" "Sure thing, Captain". I walked to the bus, and I got checked out then put in a squad car to be driven back.

"Guys, what you think about her" trouble asked Nick, Hank observed "I not sure, but that kid seems to be quite confident" he took a pause "let get back to the station and do the interview I will be watching" Nick and Hank agreed. Wu headed over. "She definitely hiding something" stated trouble. "I think there could be another reason two of them looked like reapers so she could have seen the change," said Nick "well this day keep getting better and better," said hank sarcastically. "Let get back, trouble takes the back might be more comfortable with you" "Probably".

I watched them talk though distracted when the 'Captain' looks over to the window. Then walked off, as I continued watching the group talk they look all equal though some are stronger still 'sometimes don't get human behaviour'. The look over to car and started walking over. They got in, the street kid 'as she knew what was like' in the back, 'if they think I going to talk because she lived on the street they got another thing coming'. Two minutes later she started speaking though I just blinked at her in till she said: "these guys can help you even if you don't believe what you saw". I turned to stare at her analysing her face 'interesting' "Nah, I don't think so" her exasperated sigh as well from the front seats. Before I knew the car stop and being escorted out of the car. Then two people came over.

"Oh, brilliant these two, Hank you might be right," said Nick while hank let out a chuckle. Trouble look confused she was about to speak when "FBI Agents Warnos and Hightower, Detectives". "You do realise were escort someone to the building," said Hank starting to set off again. "Yes, but your captain probably got you two working on the warehouse murder as it wesen," said agent Hightower humorously as we came to an abrupt stop. All stared directly at each other while I look to the ground. It felt like ages in till "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HAVING A CHAT WHEN THERE SOMEONE TO QUESTION" shouted the captain, "I ACCEPT AN….." he then stared at the FBI still in his angry voice "What are you two doing here" "The warehouse murder, sir" answered the FBI "Let get inside to have this conversation" staring at the FBI agents, 'Wow these people must really hate the FBI'.

"Everyone to my office even the kid," said Renard in a demanding tone as they entered the office. After Trouble closed the door, "Why do we have a kid here while talking about a murder" asked Warnos, Hightower giving approval look to him. "I think before anyone in my precinct talks, what are the FBI doing here" stated Renard. Hightower look like she was going kill but started to talk "The case look related to two cases were working on if they join force we will have a tonne of bodies" said exhausted. "Well you might be in luck the kid is a witness". They looked to him if his team were crazy "impossible there no witness in either groups" "Well look like you got lucky" said hank slightly sarcastically "Is the kid one" asked the agents "Not what we could tell" said Nick "Well the kid need to answer some question" said the agent simultaneously "Not in till my contact arrives from child services" slightly higher his tone "We need to figure who doing the murder soon" said the agents "Before you guy start getting into high anchor you should know that the kid hasn't said anything about herself and the crime scene, since we left, the only thing is she doesn't trust us" said Nick Exasperated sigh came from the agents and the captain. Agent Hightower turned around and crouch to look directly into the kid.

As we arrived in the office my mind was trying to find my approach act like a normal, hide all aspect said Javas though they all know about wesen these people but no-one else 'two Grimm's and a royal and many wesen this is brilliant, the worst idea to come hear'. I trust Javas so why not. My mind was quite engaged by these group they all didn't like each other much it quite interesting. Though I started not to like it when they called me a kid like they never specified to tell me my name just started talking random shit it was annoying. The sigh that came from them it must be something they learn. Then the one I least expect stick her face into mine slightly pissed me off. So I took steps back what got chuckles from the PD. "Agent Hightower, I think she not use to people in her personal space" said Trouble "This is a murder investigation, and a little intimidation is not going to hurt her from two cases there been 95 death, not including the 9 today" said shouting "Excuse me, Agent Hightower, I am in charge of the PD and it a citizen in the two case you don't come in here and threaten a child" 'Definitely in charge the tall person' "I am not threating anyone" "You are, and you might want to know it's a joint investigation before you pull the FBI crap" "Still I get a lot more answer than you lot" Then Hank step in "really thought you hadn't got anything from the case you worked". After that, it turned into a massive shouting match till it reaches slitting someone throat. I found it quite amusing watching two against 4 it was amusing even though it was just words and high tone voices. It came to a stop.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. "Captain, is everything alright," asked Wu. Renard look to his people then straightened his suit then started off. "Yes, is that why you knocked" "No sir, your arrival is here" "Send her in". "Hello, Captain Renard" As the door close "Elizabeth" "What do I owe this pleasure to this time" Renard pointed to me then stated "We don't have anything about the kid though she might die of witness 9 deaths" She looked like she was going to have a heart attack. "Is the kid one, did she do it" "Not sure and doubtful" "What do you want me to do" "Do your thing" "Well it quite normal she is a witness to trauma" "Has she talked" "Yes but nothing to be productive" answered agent. Everyone sent a glare "She a kid it quite normal after a trauma."

I was so fed up with everyone and hadn't spoken in a while. "Excuse me to all of you" to say they were shock was an understatement though they were all staring so I decided to carry on "Firstly stop calling me kid my name Dawn, and typically usually I've been told names by their captors." Where the agents groaned but stop when the captain sent a glare "Secondly it wasn't that bad of trauma they were fighting over signing an agreement which some didn't agree with so they were killed over, some kind of wesen hiatus or something another". As I sat down on one of the chair tired of standing. "I can't be involved if it about a wesen hiatus," Elizabeth said as she ran out the door staring at me.

Everyone else was quite confused expect for the Captain were he step in. "Sorry Dawn and we not holding you captive, you're in a police station. Names Captain Sean Renard, Detectives Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin and criminal student Trouble and you know the FBI people" as he pointed to everybody individual. I nodded, so he continued "Are you sure about what you heard" "Defiantly". He looked to the other and explained "If she heard correctly it bad, your two group and Verret Sub and Reapers Cross which are based on the first and have mixture of Wesen and are extremely powerful there looking to destroy Royals and run in place which I have heard rumour are coming but not there yet so there stepping up joining forces" said Renard extremely annoyed and slid into his chair. Agents step in "if this is so there after the royal which is bad" 'so they don't know that he the royal but them 3 do' Renard look to them and nodded. Then over to Dawn. "Dawn I need you, to be honest, did they see you" I stared up at the ceiling, Javas spoke up 'trust him'. I looked over to him and said "Yes". He didn't look that happy as he stood up and started pacing looking straight at me and stared back at him in till he spoke up "This is bad they could come after her."

"Excuse me, you might not want to hear this but the kid is in endanger" that got the agents a stare from the captain, but they decided to carry on " I think she should put under protective custody as she a witness and probably knows more" "Actually that is what I plan to do directly" said Renard. Everybody stared at him even me like he had lost his mind as he opens the door. "Wu, draw me up some custody paper" "Alright sir," said Wu a bit confused. As Renard close the door again the look he was getting were quite something "Nick it the best option to get information" "I don't think that the problem" stated Hank "I think everyone just surprised" trouble stated.

"Well can we question her," asked the agent getting slightly pissed off. "Off course let do it in here, shall we" "Of course can we beginning finally" They all nodded. The captain sat at his desk, trouble, Nick and hank took to sit on the couch, and the agent decided on the seat facing Dawn side as I moved the chair so I could get the view of everyone. They were about to beginning when Wu came in "Sir, the documents you needed" and left closing the door behind him as the captain stare came to rest on me.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable. "What" I gave a smirk "Could I get your name" "I ready gave you my name" he raised an eyebrow at this "Fine, let just start questions" "Fine" slight smile took form "Good, over to you agents". "Dawn, right" I nodded at the agents as she began to take out the folder "I want you to take a look at this picture" I went through them they were a picture of the two different types of murder as she hands them to Nick and the Captain. 'Normal right, think like a normal 10 year' old. "Look, this might just be me but should you really being showing a 10-year-old these" as I finished Renard snatch them out my hand "What are you doing agent scaring the child for life" as he went through the picture. "Sir, did she give the same ones as she gave us to Dawn," asked hank shaken his head as Renard nodded "I want her to know how serious this is and I didn't know her age," said Agent Hightower directly to the captain. "I think she knows and you shouldn't show any kid these" "Well can I continue" He waved his hand to say yes then he wiped his hand down his face "So Dawn can you tell us what you saw" the agent asked as she direct her attention back to Dawn "Certainly, I was on the roof watching the firework they had settled for good 2 ½ hours, I was resting when I heard cars pull up. I thought nothing of it. They were quiet in till about half hour later when the shouting began so I came down they were talking about the agreement. Then took to side and started to battle and changed to some types of creature then during the battle I felt it's a bit of blur expect from 'leave her she won't make' as they thought I was hurt" "Well you look okay to me and what ere these creature like" in a doubting tone "Well I don't know what they were thinking am not a mind reader" got a slight chuckle from the others "can't really explain them but could identify if saw a picture" "You don't seem really affected by seeing people change" "I have to ask do you get on with anyone because I don't see it, but anyway it not that big of a deal". "Nick, could she look at the books" asked Renard, Nick look over to him saw his expression "I guess so" he answered "Good, you do that I will look into my contact" "We're going to" directly to Nick "fine, I phone the shop tell them to expect 6 people".

We exit the building. "The kid coming with us," said the agents "Don't think so," said Nick. The agent was about to speak, "how about Nick and dawn go with the FBI and me and Hank follow" said Trouble trying to diffuse the situation. "Fine, I will call on the way," said Nick. We got into the delicate cars and drove. "Look, I know you're not enjoying this situation, but I haven't eaten today or drank can I have something". Nick sighed "Yes when we get there I get someone to go get something" "Thank you". Nick nodded then put his phone to the ear. "Hi Monroe, 6 people are heading to the shop…It big….explain there, be about 5". Five minutes later we stop. "This is the place," asked the agents "yes, agents". I started getting out the car where hand on the shoulder came down I flinched "Easy" said Nick "What are you two doing" changing his focus on the witness "What do you mean we should have her in handcuff" Slightly raising his voice "Dawn not I suspect, she a witness". As they started arguing Hank and Trouble pulled up "Hank, what could they be possibly arguing over in 10 minutes" He chuckled "What up Nick" He turned around and was about to speak when he was interrupted "Dawn should be in handcuffs she attempted to run away" Hank looked to Nick. "Is this true I know she suspect but if we lose her I think Renard will kill us" "There no way she tried to escape" said trouble "Trouble right she didn't she was getting out of the car" said Nick "Let's just get inside and discuss this" They came to the door and open it we took step inside and closed it.

Meanwhile, from the morning Monroe and Rosslea finished cleaning up and head toward the shop. Around 11:30 "Monroe, I am surprised that Nick hasn't phoned up some kind of emergency" "Yeah me too". 13:00 Monroe phone goes off "who is it" "I think you spoke too soon". …Wow, Nick why so many people ….. Look can't you just explain….. . He looked up to Rosslea "Nick coming in five" "Well it was fun while it lasted". They started shuffling around. "Monroe, there here". He came through "I don't see them" "Outside the door, don't know why there not coming in though it look like there some visitor" "Nick said there were six of them coming" "wow, it must be big" "that exactly what he said" "There coming in". Everyone was inside with the door closed.

"Hi, Nick," said Monroe looking at everyone. "Yea, Hi Rosslea and Monroe. Em Right Agents Hightower and Warnos" Everyone said hello and then other side of the room Rosslea asked Trouble "Who the kid" "Rosslea that why were actually here the kid going to look at the book, her name Dawn" "Wait, book?" asked Monroe "Yes, let bring some up and set up over there" "Nick am going to get some food" said Hank. I followed everyone through and took a seat. "Dawn looks over this book and tells us if you recognise any," said Nick, I gave a slight nod. "Recognise any" asked Rosslea. "It really interesting is it," said Trouble. "Have you heard of Wesen hiatus?" asked Nick. "That real dangerous a group trying to take over the led which would be the royals," said Rosslea looking at Monroe "Well that what she overheard and whilst she looks over the book where going to look into wesen hiatus," said Nick.

"Wait what with two FBI people doing hear" asked Monroe. "There wesen and want to stop the two groups but have something against the kid but probably because the captain took her into his custody for the time being" answered Nick. "You're joking the captain meaning Sean Renard" "Yes, surprising". "Food" shouted Hank. We went and eat and drank and were sitting for a good hour before I closed the book where they looked up. "None in that book where there?" agents said looking at the other with hint of disappointment "Off course they were there" Everyone turned to face me like I was insane "I thought Nick told you to tell us, it does no good if you know what they are" "I know I was about to tell all of you " quite sarcastically "You have probably forgotten" "No way, I remember thing easily" They looked for other for support, but Nick pick the book up and intervened. "Fine let here" "Page 24 9 of them, Page 37 1 of them, page 53 4 of them" I was cut off by Nick "wait there were more than the 9 bodies" "Yes, well the other are still alive" in the dah tone "how many were there about" "30, 9 died" There was gasp for among all of them "do you want me to continue" "sure" "page 77 3 of them, page 82 2 of them, page 89 2 of them, page 91 2 of them and 101, 8 of them".

"Well there quite some deadly creature," said Nick "you can say that again," said Monroe. "We should get back to the station," said hank "Yep" "I'll stay here and learn about these creature," said trouble. "Good idea," said Nick "we have to get back to the office, but we will contact you later" "Sure thing, agents," said hank while they left. "Nice to meet you, dawn," said Rosslea. I looked up to them as we were walking out "sure goodbye Rosslea and Monroe". As we left for the afternoon. We got into the car just as the captain pull up, so we got back out and started to walk over as bullet started flying. "Get down" shouted Hank. As I drop I slammed into the ground, I checked myself and surprised to see I was actually shot in the stomach as I was alone I decided to heal as I was healing so I didn't notice what happened to Renard.

"Get down" shouted hank. They all had their gun drawn and were firing. Renard saw me drop behind the car. He started to head over where he got a massive pain in his stomach, and he dropped to his knees and put his back against the car. "Sean, you hit," asked, Nick. "I don't know" "Do you want me take a look" "Yes" He started unbuttoning "You're not bleeding, What were you doing moving" "Heading towards Dawn" he frowned "what wrong" "it gone the pain gone, it must be a creature that connects to my zauberbiest bond which has strong hold that is hurt but she/he has healed her/himself" "that can happen" "Usually if you're related but most be another reason I don't have anyone this powerful related to me" "what do you mean powerful" "let's put more powerful than me even eve" "Wow" "Yes, I not sure if I would want to meet them" "It clear they took off in two Sudan's" said hank not realising he was interrupting "Let's check on Dawn" said Renard in his demanding tone.

I was sitting with my head against the car recurving from healing and cleaned myself up so no blood when they came around. "You okay" asked hank "Yeah fine, was that for me" they looked at each other as Renard crouch down "probably but not certain but you should come back to the station then you can come stay at mine" this caused Nick and Hank to look at each other. I stared at them before staring at him then putting one of my hand on the payment then the other against the car to help me holster myself up. "Take her back to the station, I'll be right behind you," said Renard. Simultaneous said "Yes, sir" As we started to walk away to the car. He was about to get up when he saw some blood and the cloth that was bloody, so his zauberbiest was trying to come out though he managed to seize from revealing himself. He turned to look at Dawn in the backseat 'there something strange about this kid' and stood up with the cloth to have it analysed. I kept glance out the window to see what he was doing when I realised he hadn't stood up 'Don't want him to find anything '. I saw him turning to face the car, so I turn to face the front.

It was a short ride back to the precinct. Where I just started to think about staying with Renard being with royal, not the best choices. I was interrupted when the door opened "were here" said hank, Nick was ready off "oh sorry didn't realise" "it's fine" were up in the squad room in seconds. "Come, you can sit here" it was over at Hank and Nick desk. "Thanks" Hank ignored the pleasantries and started working. I sat down where I noticed Nick was in with the captain in his office.

"Nick, NICK" shouted the captain. "Go, I'll be fine to get her to the squad room, he looks like he going to lose it" "Okay" He started jogging over to where the captain stood. "Nick, has she woge at any time" in a concerned voice walking towards his office "If you're talking about Dawn, No, don't you think it's something I would tell you" raising an eyebrow. They entered the office as he closed the door "Yes, but there something off about that girl" walking over to his chair. "Yes being a kid living on the street for god know how long could do that to her" sitting down in the chair looking directly to the captain. The captain raised his eyebrow but continue on different avenue "Did she come up with anything" "Yes, very helpful" as he handed over the note.

Note

Hundjäger – 9

Manticore – 4

Mauvais Dentes – 3

Höllentier – 8

Balam- 2

Dämonfeuer-2

Raub-Kondor-2

Murciélago- 1

He read it out loud then bring his hand up to pinch his eyes. "Are you sure" "well am not but Dawn felt very confident" "have to say they would all work as a team if they had too" "that not what I disagreed with". Renard stared out the office and caught a glimpse of Dawn staring out the window, so he turned around to see what caught her attention. "Sir, you okay" slightly nervously "Good, just to let you know apparently the royal have been aware of the attack, and they were going to inform me when they arrived" slightly on edge. "Do you know when it is" "No but soon I think if these people are dead they probably have people inside" As he started getting his jacket and stuff. "You going home, sir" "Yes but first a visit then home" "You taking Dawn" "Yes" As he opened the door and headed over to the desk.


	3. Sean's House and Misunderstandings

Chapter 2

He stared directly at Dawn "Dawn we're going" "Okay" As I started to collect my thing "What this?" "My stuff from the roof, Wu brought over a minute ago to me" "Sorry, didn't realise anyone had gone" his gaze look to Hank and Wu. "Me neither, ready to go" "Good, let go". I felt like everyone was watching me with him all in till we reached his car and got in though we passed the FBI. "Wu, who got the stuff," asked Nick "Me, the captain asked me to" replied Wu "We were just discussing that when you guys came over" though the conversation cut short when the FBI came and said we have a lead they headed to their cars. Renard got out "What up" "lead" "Call with updates" "Yes, Sir". Got back into the car and let out a sigh then stared over at me. "I have to stop off somewhere then you come home with me". I just nodded felt a little nervous so turned to face the window.

Though 5 minutes later he started to speak again "Your 10 but more mature" I look over to him I didn't really understand what he was asking so to direct approach "Was their question in there" he chuckled "No not really but I would like to know about your family" Keeping his eyes on the road. "My mum didn't want me I was mistake, I was accident with one night stand for job to get something her boyfriend wanted, she tried to kill me when I was 3 with the original boyfriend I was different I have photoedticphic memory, so I remember so since then I lived on my own I don't know who my father is". He took his eyes off the road and looked at me then his eyes went back to the road. "My family tried to kill me and went around the world being chased for years then they stopped when I was about 16 but lasted for around 10 years".

I looked at him with a disbelieving look knowing he was royal but then it did make sense as he was only a captain, not a price or something. "It true just to let you know because I was accident my mother who was maid got pregnant by her boss" 'He only half royal that make sense he stronger because of something but don't sense it probably because he a royal' better says something. "It that why you became to be in the police?" "Kind off, so what do you like" "Dogs and Horse I understand them don't understand people" "That not surprising your use to being alone, I got there in time" "Guess I will" "We're here" "You want me to stay here" "No, I want you to wait outside" "Okay" We both got out, and he walked up, knocked then walked in and closed the door given me a finally look. I think am post to prove something by this.

"Hello, Cloudy" "Renard, nice to see you again" "Thanks" "You look like a man on a mission" "People are looking like am crazy" "You're kind of doing a good job looking like that, but more interesting is what got you like this" He pulled out the cloth and hand it to her "This is post to prove that you're not crazy" "You can't sense anything" "No, what got you so rattle" "Today I got a pain in my stomach then it was gone I told Nick" he got cut off "the Grimm" staring at him "he was there" staring back "whatever" in a humorous tone he squinted at her though continued "my mother, no way she could heal that quick, not even a spell, only suggestion in something with power" "Maybe but even to connect with you, must be able to do some incredible things" "That what I thought but we were protecting someone, this kid" he put a hand out to stop her speaking "there was blood around her on the cloth too" "No wonder you look crazy" slightly laughing but stopped quickly see his figure "I want you to just talk to her" "Fine, where is he" "Outside and he a she" She gave him a quizzically look but head outside. "I don't see her" "I don't understand she shouldn't off run ….." as he heard a slight noise and started to head there. "What are you doing," asked, Renard

I was waiting beside the car but began to walk around I was getting bored then I heard whining, so I started to get closer though it was getting scared it was so small the puppy could only be about 4 months old. Poor you, I looked around and word, it then came over and started through my change slowly it worked and also didn't scare the puppy away. "You're a Belgium Malinois aren't you" I sat down and started playing for some time. Something fell and made a clank were the puppy starting shaken though calmed down. Then came "What are you doing" at quite loud tone. "I am saying hello to this beautiful puppy" "of course you are" "who your friend" he look back to find cloudy "Dawn, Cloudy, Cloudy, Dawn" we stared each other for a while then she pulled Renard away for privacy. I continued stroking the puppy. "Renard, that kid may only have to go for her is being good with dogs I've been trying to help that pup for month" "You're certain" "Yes but you should take that pup, you had one" "Fine but there something about that kid" "If you say so but there no way a kid could be hiding it, even an adult struggles, you even struggled as a kid only helped because you had royal blood and help" "I did, I will see you soon" "Dawn we are leaving bring the thing to" "Really?" "Yes," I got up and waved to Cloudy then got in the car waiting for him to join which he did after she had gone back inside. He closed the door and put his head on the steering wheel.

It had been good 10 minutes. "Are we leaving or staying like this for the whole evening". He lifted his head and turned the key and started driving. They drove in silence then he turned into a car park. Then opened the door to get out then closed the door he stand there for few minutes then opened the door "What are you waiting for" "Where are we going" "We're going to get this little thing checked out then heading back" "Not Thing, Zeus" "You called it Zeus" "Yes" Shaking his head as I got out and started walking toward him. "Which way" "Just follow me" "What is it anyway" I looked to him if he was insane "A dog well technically a puppy" "Do you think am that stupid a meant what breed" "Oh sorry but do you think am that cleverly but he a Belgium Malinois" "Right in here".

It was going smoothly they said he could adopt it and getting supplies we were putting everything away decided to put the pup in the cage. I was about to sit down when "We're going somewhere else" As he started to head in the direction. I ran to catch up. We entered a clothes store. "You need to get some new suits" He looked to towards me "No, you need to get some new clothes" He had started to talk with these people when his phone went off "I've got to take this, just ask her what she wants" Handing his card over to the lady as he walk off outside. "You're dad most led a busy life" "Yeah he does don't get to see him much" "Sorry to hear that let get you some clothes" "I would love that very much" Busy trying stuff on and off to range of different style and types even shoes , I finished in about half hour walking over to where we started. "You don't like shopping do you" "How do you gather" "When most parents do that they usually would spend hours" "Other parents do that" "Yes sadly they do, and other girl also don't like shopping" "Thanks, so where S….My Dad" "he not back but I got his card" "Okay, he will be on the phone at the car anyway" "Kind of guessed that but you quite an honest" "Tell him it came to £325" "wow that a lot but Thanks" As hand the cards and bags over "Come back anytime your quite nice" "Dawn, by the way, thanks, Mia" while leaving.

I head over to the car and saw him still on the phone I open the back seat and put the bag on the seat then got Zeus out and went in the front seat about 20 minutes later he was off and started to drive home. "How much did it come to" "£325" "Are you sure" "positively" "Alright, that was Nick there lead was dead end" "it took you 1 hour to discuss that" "No it took about 5 minutes though I went got you some things in the bag below you what took about another 10 minutes but I got call from this lawyer which took about 45 minutes" I leant down to see what was in the bag "Oh these are some cool things but why, am only going to be staying for few days" "Maybe but it might take longer, and when your adopted I'll make sure you can take this thing" "Alright".

We pulled up the driveway which had white stones to this two storey house which looked very expensive with a nice view. "We're here, I will help with the bags" I got out and got the rest of the bags. We entered it was the top of range stuff and followed him. "This is your room" "Thanks" I looked around let's take the bag need to into the kitchen. "What are you doing" "It the dog stuff" "the dogs yours and kept it stuff in here accept the food and bowls" "Okay" "I guess you can manage to unpack then come down" I nodded to him and placed Zeus on the floor and close the door I set everything up for him and put his collar on, then put my stuff away like games/DVD/toys and my clothes. When I was done it look like my room couldn't believe I had a balcony and remote to control the curtain draws everything. It wasn't in till a press all the button I found out I had a bathroom and a TV built in DVD. "Cool," It was about an hour later I was done so decided to come down with Zeus to give him something. "That was quick" "I guess" Then he showed me around the house and the garden. "Help yourself" I went over to the fridge. "You do realise you have no food" "Impossible" heading over hit play on the messages. He had spent putting the thing away and stuff that why he was surprised she was ready done.

"Sorry, Sean had to head home mum hurt herself couldn't get food or do your jobs sorry pm you when I get back left contact if you need someone before I head back". Was the highlighted message. "I guess you were right, take away then". I nodded I went and put food and drink out for Zeus then went and sat on the couch but heard a knock. Sean was ordering the Chinese when he heard it, Sean stepped back 'I am not expecting anyone should I get Nah it shouldn't be dangerous it only answer the door', "Can you get that, Dawn" "Sure". I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Who are you" "Dawn" She continued staring at me when she asked "Are you going to ask me in" in angry voice "I should probably ask Sean first", but before I turned around she barged past me pushing me to the ground and slamming the door. Where I heard Sean voice more like yelling "Dawn rule No 1 no slamming the door" as he came into the hallway. "Rebecca what the hell" She then slapped him. He pushed passed her holding his hand to his check. "Did you hit her to" "Of course not I just push past her she overacting which whore did you get pregnant" He kneeled next to me. "Are you alright" "Yes" though a put hand to my stomach and winced. "Really" "I just knocked into an old bruise" he reached out to lift my shirt up though a slapped his hand "Easy," he said holding my hand away then lift my shirt his jaw drop in shock then pulled the shirt down and helped me up. "Your fine" "Yes". He turned his attention back as we walk towards Rebecca who made her way to the living room.

So we joined her. I sat down on a single where Sean went and sat on the couch next to the one she was lying on. I looked over to see Zeus had finished and was looking directly at me, so I nodded and came running over and jumped on my seat. "Is he allowed up here" I saw that he gulp but "Sure why not". He settled so I started stroking him when I pulled the phone out what Sean had bought me and started to sort it up by download and adding thing while them two loudly discussed stuff but I zoned them out when she brought me into it. Though Renard stopped, it then continued extremely loudly then broke up and left. I waited a bit before saying something "Are all your girlfriend/boyfriend like this?" "No and why do you say boyfriend to" "It quite obvious" "That what I thought" "You're interested in someone, but they don't know" "Not sure if I should be discussing with a 10-year-old" "Okay I think I know who it is anyway" "That very unlikely" as he switch the tv on to baseball. We sat there for a wee while when the doorbell went, I automatically flinched, and Renard spotted it. "It just the food" he stood up paid the man, and we eat in the kitchen then went back to the TV. "I going to have bath and go to bed" "It pretty early it 7:30" "by the time I've had my bath then dried my hair it be a least 9 and I've had quite a trying day" "I guess you have well if I don't see you again goodnight" "goodnight to you too" As I grab Zeus and head upstairs.

I went and put Zeus on the bed after closing the door and then went into the bathroom and started running the water and went back through. "Right Zeus you're going to stay here while taking a bath" after 45 minutes I got out and wrap a towel around me then headed back through where Zeus was staring straight at the door. "Good boy" whilst hand him a treat. I dried off then put my silk PJ on and then set up a hair dryer on and started drying my hair where Zeus started to whine "it's alright buddy" he came over and cuddle with me but stilled whined. By the time it was all done it was 8:45 and then I put a James bond film on it took me to about 10:45 so I settled in for the night. Around 11:30 I heard someone in my room, so I said "Hello" "Did I wake you" "No" "I was checking it was locked" "Oh didn't realise it had to be locked" "Doesn't matter but I probably check it anyway" "Alright" "I leave you to get back to sleep" "Night" "Night". Fell asleep like a light.

He awoke to screams at 3am and the house shaking. "What the hell" It took a moment "Shit, Dawn" He slid out of his bed and grab his piece and went down the hall and slightly opened the door and drew his weapon up and looked around the room dimming them slightly. He put his weapon on the desk and ran over to me. "Dawn, Wake up, Dawn". Then gently shook me around. "Dawn it me, Dawn, Come wake up, you're not there" I slightly open my eyes and struggled against the grip but then focused on Sean and immediately relaxed. I let out a sigh then looked up towards him "Sorry that I woke you up" "It's alright nothing to worry about" I nodded slightly "Are you alright to go back to sleep" "Yep it usually only happen once in the night" "What do you mean usually" "For the last 2 years, I guess I should have told you" "Not sure on that end, Zeus is on your pillow, under the cover" "I know I tried to have him at the foot then just near me, but I think he like being pampered" "Of course he does I going back to bed" He picked up the gun and walked out the room then noticed the house had stopped , that's weird. He sank back into my bed and drifted off like the same as Dawn.

I came to 6am and jerked awake then fell instantly back and then started to get licked. "You're awake too, are you" word came out while laughing "Let's take you out". I went and got clothes then went to the bathroom as well wash my face, I flash water over my face then got dressed then made the bed. I grab the lead as I put my music on and put my earphones in, opened the door "Come on then, you pretty house trained" he yapped then followed me all the way to the kitchen were and fed him, and the water was already filled then head to the side door. I attached the lead as I opened the door then closed when we were out. There was a chilly breeze but sunny. We ran about for a bit and played as he did both businesses. I took my earphones out and put them in my pocket and looked at the time 6:30, I think it time to head in we ran all the way to the door. I opened it and unattached the lead he went flying in. I saw a hook and hang the lead-up. Then I walked to the kitchen.

He turned when he heard yaps. I must have left the door opened after last night. "Zeus go back upstairs" he was about to speak when he saw Dawn coming in. "What are you doing up at 6:30 am and why are you dressed too," he said in amusement. "Firstly I was up at 6, and secondly I was outside with Zeus, and you did close the door last night, and I don't see how it funny that am up at this time" "One thanks for the clear up and two it not funny I just found it intriguing". "Okay fair enough, what should have for breakfast as there nothing here?" "We will go to a diner and it good your up as we have to be at the precinct at 8:00, so am going to get dressed and then will go and get something to eat" he left heading upstairs "Agreed" I shouted as he was heading upstairs. He was gone about 15 minutes. "What all this" pointing at the toys and doors closed "I closed most of the door, so Zeus has a radius just in case he had an accident and worked out in 5 minutes the food dispenser". "Good thinking, we should head off" He left towards the door though I went over to Zeus and kissed him goodbye then jogged outside where he closed the door behind me. Then we entered the car and drove through the gate though came to a stop as he kept pressing a button then the gate closed behind us. "Cool."

We drove up to the garage off the precinct. "Follow me" "Right behind you". We crossed the street and enter this diner. We sat down at this booth and read the menu, and in seconds I had decided and put the menu back. "You know your post to read and choose" raising his eyebrow "Of course I know that, I've decided already" smiling slightly "Seriously" smirking. At the bar, till we were watched as entered. "Beth, do you see what I see" "what an earth are …. Wait is that Sean with a kid, Destiny" "Yep, is he smiling, am going over" "Good luck". "Seriously, what" though he turn his attention "Hi Destiny" "Hi Sean, who this" he chokes a bit "Not sure yet" "Suspicious" "Actually, Sean, I do have name, Dawn nice to meet you" he chuckles, and she look towards me "What can I get you" " bacon and egg no sauce and chocolate milkshake" smirking toward Sean, he look towards me then say "Regular" "Okay then nice meeting you" As she arrives back "So" "That kid is incredible". Back in the booth "You come here a lot do you" "Yes". We sat in silence till the food then ate. "Did you enjoyed it" "Yes it surprisingly nice" He glanced at his watch. "Come on it 7:45, lets head over".

"The lead was a bust," said Wu "Damn straight, Nick still on the phone to captain," said hank. As he finished trouble, Monroe and Rosalie came into Nick house. "Hey guys, the captain says just to research the wesen hiatus and sleep," said Nick. "I have to say what up with him and the kid," asked Rosalie. "I have to agree on it weird, and he even lied to her about getting her stuff," said Wu. "The Captain looks pretty out of it," said Hank "He went to buy here clothes, and other stuff teenagers use," said Nick. They all gasp in shock. "So why he so interested," asked trouble. "Not sure" they all stare at each other trying to piece something together.

They all made chit chat and had dinner. In till Nick spoke up "Monroe, Rosalie has you guy heard of relative bond into your bond". They both turned their heads like he said something law breaking and the other stared in shock at them. "That for very powerful wesen Nick, what the hell have you been doing, trying to get yourself killed, why would they try a get into your bond didn't think you had any family" said Monroe "No…" though was interrupted by Rosalie "He rights we talking about wesen dying out and hexenbiest/zauberbiest…" Nick interrupted before they could bore him to death. "Not me so quit worrying it was Sean in the shooting" then hank interrupted "was that why he fell against the car" "yeah he thought he was shot then he went and said that something powerful most of joined but didn't know who but said he didn't want to meet it, as it would be more powerful than eve" Then a lot of wow, what, shit and gasp. "Nothing we can do" they nodded. Everyone left for the night till the morning

We were greeted by people walking through the precinct. His eyes laid on Hank and Nick though everyone was discussing us. He stretched out his arm and did the finger thing come here with two fingers and walk into the office as they followed and shut the door. They talk for a bit I got given some stuff and then sending them to do some research. About 9:30 "Can you please stop that" slightly raising his voice "I not doing anything" "NOT DOING ANYTHING YOU'RE BEING DISTRACTING FOR THE LAST 45 MINUTES" as he stood up and walk towards me "Sorry, I didn't realise what was I doing" "YOU WERE FIDGETING, TAPPING FINGER AND YOUR FOOT, SCRUNCH UP THE PAPER AND CHUCKING THIS BALL AROUND, SO GO AND SIT OUT IN THE SQUAD ROOM IN TILL LUNCH" "Okay" As I opened the door and closed it. I went and sat down with my paper and started to scrunch it. Then this guy (Stills) came over with other behind him "Am sure he didn't mean it" "You all quite mistaken, that all you talked about when I came in the morning 'in time'" nodding my head, jaws dropped then he picked up my paper ball and asked "You want to play".

It came to about 11 where the last hour and a half playing with guys were someone went and got the Captain. His eyes followed Dawn as she left, then went and sat and leant against his chair. "I shouldn't off yelled at her" He leant forward and continued to work in till he heard a Knock. "Enter" "Sir" "Stills what can I do for" "That kid she distracting the officer and detectives" he sighed as he stood up and head out the door. I watched as the officers and detectives dispersed, so I turned around and saw very angry Sean. "Follow Me," said in a very demanding tone. I collected myself and followed in pursuit. He stood outside a door and pointed "In there now" I nodded. He closed the door and started shouting again "You're going to stay in here in till I come and get you, clear" "Why, detectives Still asked me to play I game so I did" slightly raising my voice "That's not what I asked you I asked if it was clear and don't report on my personnel" increasing to yelling "Fine" I said quietly. He started to open the door when he turned to face me where I had sat on the table. "You have been nothing but a distraction the moment we came here" I jumped off and shouting "That all that I am to you a distraction" He turned and opened the door and just spoke "Stay in here no exception" and then closed it. I just went and lied on the table.

He left the room and walk into the pen where he realise most of them were avoiding eye contact though Stills and his friends kind of rival to Nick, Hank, and Wu friends were laughing though he carried on and closed his door and went and carried on with his work but his mind kept drifting to Dawn he knew Stills, and he wouldn't put it passed him. He brought up the surveillance footage on his laptop and played he noted them talking, and stills through it first. More likely Dawn was telling the truth, so he gathered statement from his personnel then at 12:23 he called Stills in. "Stills, have a seat" While he went and sat. "Is this about why all the other are being called in for" slightly smirking "Yes" "Can ask what it about" formed a cocky smile "Certainly" His cocky smile stayed but started to fidget. Squirm. "Is about what transpired here with the kid" "Yes it about Dawn" "Some kid just don't know how to behave" He gave a slight chuckle then stared directly act him "Well I think Dawn does I gave witness and a footage which would prove that but I find a suitable punishment for you and the main party not the ones you threaten" He started getting his jacket on "You leaving sir" "Yes for lunch with Dawn and going to apologise" Renard saw the slight smirk disappear "What else did you tell Dawn" He shifted his gaze "She might off overheard us say that you never cared for anyone certainly not a runway bastard" "Overheard" quickly wiping his face and opening the door. "You're to work alongside Hank and Nick" "On what ground" "Insubordination of your captain". As he left the bull.

He started heading to the interrogation room which he situated Dawn in. For the last, I don't know how long but felt like ages, I had chucked a paper ball up and down. The door creaked a bit, but I didn't look up. "Come on the kid, we need to talk" I sat up on the table and continued to stare at him. "Okay, let me begin" I smirked as he continued "I am sorry I jumped to conclusion" Became instantly confused "What conclusion" he sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose "The game but you still distracting" "You looked into that" in a very surprised tone "Of course" "Well thanks". I started to swing my leg back and forth. "Can we go somewhere" "Sure."

"Where are we heading Dawn" "To my horse haven't seen her since last morning" He nodded "Yep also meaning to talk to you I manage to get into the Veltroni school do you mind if I attend post it start tomorrow" "You got into, wait a minute of course you did, yeah I actually going to look into a school". As we parked up and showed him around, I busy around with fly my horse, as Renard went to café after shown him fly where he got spotted by Abe who talked about Dawn as he walked to see where Dawn was, he spotted her riding the jumps. He walked up to as she coming out. "Pretty good out there" "Thank I'll be about 10" "Alright be at the car."

"Why are we at the spice shop?" "You're going stay here when I go to the precinct" As we were entering the shop. "Hi Sean, Nick called we don't mind" "Thanks, I appreciated it" As we walked in the back room. I sat down at the same place. "Alright Dawn is good I'll come and pick you up when am finished" "Alright, am sure am in great hands" as I sat up smiling at him. He turned around at that not particular amused tough Rosalie drag him to the front "She'll be fine, and Monroe is coming straight back, so we have protection" He stared at her then nodded as he opened the door opened "Thanks."

Monroe came in about 5 minutes later "Hey Monroe, we have dawn" "Why" "Don't know". I just watch them making medicine for about half an hour then she started speaking "So you like science" "Yeah quite interesting" "When the last time you went to school" "November for social skill didn't work" "From what I've heard you're pretty good" "Thank do you have some paper" "Sure" As she passed me paper they started to come back forth from place even basement, customer or medicine/ingredients and keep looking like they were going to speak then stop. As I was doing some drawing for about 3 hours. "We got some pasta for you" Monroe stated. I looked up "Thanks" As I started to eat as Monroe watched for several minutes. "Rosalie went on a call" I was confused so I just stared at him as he picked my paper up he looked at me strange "What is this" "It's a map" "where did you see it" "Not sure if I should be telling you this" He looked like he was considering something, he was about to call someone when I started speaking "Tell you what" He look towards me "you tell me if Nick dating and I tell you about the map" "Not sure you need to know about Nick dating life" "You don't have to tell anyone, and I just want to confirm a theory" "We both want to confirm theory's, fair enough" I nodded

"Nick was dating Juliette when he found out about being Grimm, broke up then was single dating one night stood both genders then about 3 months ago he stopped completely" I was smiling 'my theory right and better they both like each other' "What" "Oh, nothing it just confirmed something and something can be done" He looked at me with a confused expression. "The map was at the warehouse they kept pointing stuff and writing on it" "Thanks for the shared info" "Your welcome" I continued for another hour Rosalie came in not long ago when the door opened.

"Dawn lets go" I packed up and head toward the door when he said, "Wait in the car I'll be out in a minute". "Monroe what's up" "Expect the kid is a negotiator the kid seem to know about the Gezeiten Lichter (tidal lights)" "Impossible" "Look I don't think she knows about them but she was drawing a map from the warehouse what was trying to locate them" Sean face dropped "This kid is going to be the death of me" "Look just be careful" "Sure see you, thanks". He stepped out and look towards the car where Dawn was sitting then headed over and headed off quickly. He kept glancing over but didn't say anything as she was staring out the window.

As I came back I took Zeus out then sat on the same seat as before then Zeus jumped up, he began talking "Zeus didn't do an accident" I nodded in reply. The door buzzed and I flinched. "It just food being delivered then you should tell me about school" After while food was away and the meal was cooking, as we were sitting in the living room I started speaking "it starts at 7:45 finishes at 4:00" "Alright I'll drop you off then you can walk from there to the station, clear" "Clear". He waited a couple minute before making eye contact "The map you were drawing where is it" "Why" "Just answer the question" "In my pocket" Taking it out and passing it over to him. He looked at it carefully before handing it back. "Do you know what the maps about" I looked up as I spoke "No didn't seem that interesting" He looked shocked but focused it on the TV. I sat there for bit "Can I go up" He look thoughtful "Sure, I call you when dinner ready" "Okay" As I headed upstairs with Zeus to my room I left the door opened and settled doing research as Sean watch something in till the bell.

"What Nick on the phone about," asked trouble "On the phone to Rosalie, for looking after Dawn" answered Hank as Nick finished on the phone. "Looks like there busy with Dawn as the Captain got some business to take care of" "Nick when you think the captain going to give up on this kid," hank says. Nick sends a glare his way while walking away to the car, muttering 'he does have a feeling you now". Trouble looks to Hank as he speak "What did I say" "Not sure, but if the captain does, hope he does it soon" "Yes, that what I was saying" They both nodded in agreement then catch up with Nick

They were driving from the café they were at to drop trouble at the trailer then the precinct. After they dropped trouble of hank spoke up "what bothering you" "nothing" "well there is something" He continued driving "look I don't get this obsession about captain and the kid" anger stepping through "wow stop, am not against it, he just need to be careful" in a reassuring tone. They headed to the station and did paperwork and research in till 6:30. "Nick where the captain I've got the report he wanted" he looked up, and his face fell into surprise "Don't know …" As Wu came up "Do you believe the captain left on time it a miracle" "What" the both said "Yep went and picked up Dawn then went straight home" "Nick it looks like will have to go to his house then" "Let's go" "Good luck, you two"

They pulled up to the house. "You know Nick this is weird" "We've been here before" "Not that this whole case it hasn't blown up or something it been quite relaxing even though it world ending" "You probably jinx it know" as he rang the bell. The door opened quickly "Detectives" slightly confused "The report" slightly concerned hank was "Right, come in" as recognition took place. They walked along to the living room though as that happened Zeus hears people so rushes downstairs "Wow easy, didn't know you had a dog" as Nick stroke Zeus. Sean stop dead in his track and turns and realises what Nick was on about "Not mine, Dawn's" as Zeus goes to sniff hank "You bought her a dog" Hank asked confused swoop the words as he pushes the dog away "No she found him" As they take seats though hank sits where Dawn being sitting so Zeus starts to bark. "ZEUS NO, Upstairs" Raising his voice Nick and Hank stare at him, and Zeus looks up as he decided to obey.

Hank starts to speak when Sean shouts up "Dawn, shut the door" What she does though quite loudly. He turns to Nick and Hank "Excuse me" then walks upstairs.

I was going through the stuff Sean bought when Zeus rushes out about 2 minutes later I hear Sean voice telling him to come up then second later he shouts for me to close the door which I do. Then the door opens, I look up "Who downstairs" "Doesn't matter what did I say about doors" "No slamming" "Right" annoyance slipping into his voice "You can't tell me that counts as a slam that was a push" "Fine just push more gently" "I'll try" "Good stay up here and Zeus, in till I shout" "Yes sir" Sarcasm quite clear. He smiles and close the door and head down. I decide to try the laptop.

Hank and Nick look towards each other as Sean's head up, and they hear the door open. Hank decided to speak up "This can't be good" "Yeah" They listen to the conversation "Of course, Doors" "Well it, not just an office thing…" his facial feature change "Nick, she like another you, got some attitude" Nick glare at hank. Sean walks in and take a look "What are you guys arguing about" They look up surprised, Nick the first to gain control "Nothing, sir" He looks surprised but change discussion "The report" "Right sir" Hank answer as he fall into a regular conversations between detective and Captain of the overview of the case as Nick look quite amused though annoyed. "Anything to add" Hank direct "No" Nick states. Then captain adds his report. They finish in silence.

I was playing on my laptop when Zeus started whinnying by the door. "Shit, you haven't been fed" I looked at him "Okay but quietly" We got to the kitchen and fed him when I realised they haven't spoken then all of sudden "Dawn, that you" I came through and saw them sitting there "Yes" "I thought told you to stay up" "Yeah" he was staring at me, so I decided to continue "but no one was speaking, and I needed to feed Zeus" "That no excuse ….." he carried on ranting I just stood then Zeus came through and sat to be let out, so I interrupted "Look, I should probably take him out before he does something in the house, bye" As I walked out.

Nick and Hank were looking at the exchange as it was quite amusing then Sean turned around muttering 'Unbelievable' walking through to the kitchen. They stood up and walked through "We should be off you probably want to eat" "you guys can join" "You guys probably should be alone" "Okay see you tomorrow" as they left Nick turned to Hank "She good for him" Hank looks away. Hank dropped Nick off then went home. Nick was dropped off at his house, so he and trouble had dinner then went to bed.

Dawn came back inside to see it was just Sean "There gone" "Yes, sit dinner ready" "Right" as I slid a chair out, we sat, ate in silence and the put dishes in the dishwasher. We were in the living room till he spoke up "You should go to bed, school tomorrow" "Of course" "Night" as I was heading up "Night" I answered back with Zeus following. I got changed and slid into bed it was about 9:30 as Zeus got to his pillow and flop down. Surprising as fell asleep quick.

After Dawn had gone up, Sean sat watching a documentary though he was thinking about Nick about how he needs to forget about him but that never going to happen then about the wesen hiatus and the connection to the bond and finally about Dawn. As he was thinking he glanced at the clock it read 12:00 so he locked up on the first floor and headed to do the second as he entered the spare room where Dawn was staying, Zeus looked up though put his head back when he realised it was Sean he check everything was locked and headed out and changed for bed and got in.

'I was in my bed sleeping I was 3 months old though looked about 3 years old, there was a loud noise and I woke up and stared over though "What you looking at you think you can judge because your this thing" "No, sir" As my mother came through "What you doing awake your worthless shit" She dragged me out and kept slapping me everywhere.

He awoke to the house shaken again, he laid there then heard whimper he went to check on Dawn in the room, she was thrashing about on the bed with slight whimpering noise coming out. He went over and did the same as the night before. It was taken a lot longer, but she finally opened her eyes. "Easy" I refocused my eyes "Sorry" "Nothing to be sorry about" We sat there for a bit I felt him get up and grab his wrist then he sat and stroke my hair while a fell asleep.


	4. Starting School and welcome FBI

Awoke at 6 again, but by licking I noticed Sean had left during the night I got up, dressed a bit more smartly than yesterday and done the same things with Zeus then made lunch and had my bag down where I packed my phone and lunch in. I just finished making cereal when Sean came down it was 6:45. "Are you always up at 6" "Mostly" "Right". I continued eating "What that, and don't say bag" "It for school for the books I get, phone and my lunch" "Eat up we have to go somewhere before I drop you" "Alright".

By 7 we were driving we stopped at this store. "Let's go" I followed to the aisle he went. "Choose" "what" He pointed "A bag, you need a new one" I didn't like it but he was right so I got one what had dogs on it he also got me stationary then we went to the car. I exchanged the stuff to my new bags as he drove me to the school. We got out and he walked to the school then he started speaking to this person and we were directed to seats. "Why you come in" "Because you are still a witness and I need to know the security" "This is like were all the rich kid go of course it has security before you ask I got a scholarship" "Maybe so why don't you humour me" "Fine". About five minutes later I was called I was given everything for starting like timetable, times general boring stuff. Then "You're on a scholarship which not many of our student are first for your riding on Wednesday to Friday after school which starts next week and also your musical instrument what you getting in music" "Correct" "You have been around the school so head to your registration you have about five while I speak to you dad" He stared coughing at the error though didn't say anything "Okay".

I walked out and pulled my timetable to see where to go;

Right to languages, got there in about 3 minutes there were not many other but I walked in and sat on the desk at the back as soon as I sat down the teacher got up and closed the door "Right all of you have started the term today, know I got all your books and workbooks at the front come and collect they are labelled. There was 9 of us so we all got up and collect the item. I got there started looking through making sure all were there "Brilliant" as all were there and I went and sat back down. As I was putting everything away someone spoke. "Hey, you looked like you were taking the same things as me" I looked up as she shoved the timetable over as she sat "Wow yeah we do" "Look you should know I am on sponsorship here" "so" "Well it kind of bad to hang with them types of people" "Oh, Same here that am on a scholarship" "Cool" "Dawn by the way" "Trixie". The bell went. "Do you mind if I stay with you" I look at her and sighed "Sure why not don't know anyone and we have the same classes"

Music went by quick, the teacher was quite impressed by my violin skill we stopped 10 minutes before to be shown are locker to keep your belonging. Trixie was cool she could play the Trumpet well. Ancient history was quite long as we went through Anglo - Saxons. Me and Trixie decide to stay together a break and went around school getting bearings. English was pretty good we just read Lamb to the slaughter for an hour then answer question for hour in a class discussion and individual work. Biology was long but interesting first he explained the units then we went on to learn about Water biomes and answered questioned and started a poster. Lunch we both had packed lunch we found a bench just outside and ate.

"So why you take equine" "I have horse at Abe stables I helped out there for board" "Same here, well not my own horse, Spartan" "The jumper" "Yeah though had the accident" "So fly was in fire as a foal she still has lung problems and is amazing jumper and cross country horse" "Spartan great" "Why take so many languages" "My dad want me to be able to speak to business partner" in low tone "You don't sound happy about it" "Not really good at them" "Which one have you done" "French, Spanish , German and Russian" "why chose different one" "For change but had to keep Russian and German family, don't mind Russian" " I haven't done Russian before have done little bit of Latin" "Never done Latin" "Sometimes you can do better in different language" "Really because I can't do French Spanish or German" "Yeah but you can do Russian" "I suppose" "why don't we help each other out you help with Russian and I help with German forget about the other as we not doing them and we can work together on Latin as we haven't done much" "You've done German "Yeah, listen Hallo, Ich bin Amy, Ich bin 9 Jahre alt. meine Lieblingssache sind Reiten und Hund zu Fuß zu tun which is ,Hi I am Dawn, I am 9 years old. My favourite thing to do are riding and dog walking. "Cool watch, Привет я Трикси, я 10 лет. Моя любимая вещь, чтобы сделать гоняют и смотреть ТВ-шоу (Privet ya Triksi, ya 10 let. moya lyubimaya veshch', chtoby sdelat' gonyayut i smotret' TV-shou) which is Hi I am Trixie, I am 10 years old. My favourite thing to do are riding and watching TV shows. "Awesome that's the bell"

Equine studies was breeze basically was just finding what we knew. Last was Chemistry which was alright same as biology took as through the units then we worked on element. We walked to the locker to collect are instrument "You get bus" "Soon maybe but no got to walk to where my dad works" "That what am doing but to my mom at the shopping mall" "I know where you are" "I can't believe it the first day and we got Ancient History Hw (Homework) least for Nw (Next week), English rest of the play the 5 question for wed then Biology but we finished and finally chemistry we have to wright about an element for tomorrow" " I know but probably get worst" "Yep , so looking forward for that"

We walked to the TC (turning circle). "What your number" "071011991974" "Thanks" I took my phone out as I received a text "Saved your number" "Text you, better get on" "Bye" as she got on. I turned after my headphones in and music on as I walked back around the front of school then up toward the precinct it took about 10 minutes about. I stopped outside took my music off as I started 'I could run what am doing, isn't safe'. I shook my head as I went in the building I took the step up to the bull and Sean office though he had people in so I stood at the side in till someone spoke "Hey, dawn you can come wait over here" "thanks, Wu" he walk me over to Hank and Nick they looked to Wu and nodded. "You can sit here" It was seat at the end of their desk. They continued to work about 5 minutes after I got my chemistry book out and started writing the report. They got up at 5:15 and went in to the office. Wu came over with a drink and cookies a bit after "He should be done by 6:15" "Alright"

He watched as Dawn left the turned his attention to Mr Saxon the head master. "Mr Saxon, you are …..Wait, I don't have a name" "Sean Renard" "Right, Dawn record is good from last year but she doesn't have one the year before then she did when she was 7 but not great attendance then before that nothing" "She in foster care" "Wow, she must really enjoy school" "She like challenges" "Well she in the right place" As he hand some documents over, Renard signs them given him parental consent "What security does here have" "We have 4 security guard and measure we have to be code given to parent to take kid out and also CCTV" "Seem quite secure" "That what we require to do" "Well, thanks for your time" as they both stand up and shake hands. He walk out to the car.

He sit in the car then realises the time so drive up into the precinct car park and then walks to his office he hears the chatter about given Dawn off but ignores them. He sit for about 20 minutes the open the door and gesture Wu to get Nick and Hank and Stills and his partner Trevor. They come in and they stand before the desk. Wu about close the door when he the captain speak up "Wu you to" He steps back slightly and close the door. "Right let begin Nick and Hank I want you to give the Riverside investigation to Stills and Trevor" "Yes, sir" slightly confused "They will report finding to one of you at 4pm today" Trevor speak up "Do we have to we know how to investigate" "This is punishment" Still's look like he going to protest though "Dismissed, both of you" "Yes sir" They walk out and close the door. "What they do" asked Hank "Dawn" "Right" Wu interrupt "Where is she anyway" "School" The all looked shock, Nick speaks first "Why" "She applied before it started today, the school got security and I think she bored" "Right" "Carry on the investigation, dismissed" They walk out. "Wu, I need you to put in the book a meeting at 13:00"

From then till about 12:58 he was in meetings with personnel or doing paper work. "Sir your 13:00 here" "Let her in" This women with long hair, pale skin walked in, Sean gesture for her to sit. "Miss Amelia" "Yes, Mr Renard, I usually don't do this" "It a special case" "It's a part of a case" Slightly Uncomfortable "Yes" "So what the problem" her voice wavering "A Kid" "Don't have a missing person report" "No, we don't have much about her" "Well, what do you have" "She 9 year old, her parent tried to kill her, says she been living on the street since 3 year old, has photoedticphic….." He get interrupted "She has no emotion she a psychopath" "What" Letting the frustration and confusion in "If photoedticphic you are psychopath…" she hold a hand out to him to be quiet "but it not so clear as it help them process emotion basically she can read people very well" "I guess that explain some thing, she learnt how to ride well, is clever likes school" "Have to say she used this photoedticphic thing different than the other what are reported with this, usually they become criminals" "She has a heart"

She stares at him trying to read him. Knock Knock Knock, He looks up towards the door "Come in" "Sorry sir, the FBI are wanting to speak to you" "Mr Renard we are finished, Ill contact you soon" as she head out the door. "Wu send them in". He sat back as the agents stormed in and instantly spoke as the door closed "Why are you sitting there when someone running" "Excuse me" instantly look at his paperwork "Dawn" he looks up "What about Dawn" "She running" "Where do you hear that" "Form Trevor Slight" "You certain" "Yes" He got up and opened the door. He looked out some office were working but a small group were talking about Dawn. "All personnel" he shouted to gain the attention though then came into a high tone "If you're looking for Dawn she attending school furthermore about her will result in disciplinary action". As he went and sat back down and leant back raised his head to the ceiling though he look down when hear the door close but people in. "Sorry about the misunderstanding but is the school safe" "You should know it the Veltroni" "I doubt it" "Well your wrong" They stood up and bee lined out the office.

After he settled for paperwork in till 3:50 when he started discuss budgets around 4:15 he spotted Dawn though continued they finished about 5:00 where he got Nick and Hank for review, he was going to go to Dawn but she seemed busy. "Captain" "Detectives" They discussed 3 other cases about 5:55 it came to an end. "Have Still and Trevor reported" "No, sir" "Right" "Dawn's outside" stated Hank "Aware of that" "She good at chemistry" "Not aware of what she taking" slightly on the defence, Hank look to Nick who amused though helps him out "She doing the homework" "Right" as he grab jacket. "You heading back, sir" "Yes" as opening the door he heads over to the door.

I just worked through chemistry HW while eating the cookies and drinking the juice I finished about 5:40 so I packed up and pulled my phone out and started texting Trixie. "Done HW" "Same, you still at your dad work" "He not actually not my dad, foster dad" "Sorry didn't know" "Not your fault but yes, what about you" "Heading back home in car, live with my mom, my dad doesn't live here but usually away see him 1 month" "That sucks, don't know anything about my dad and haven't seen my mom since 3" "Wow, that sucks too". "Dawn were going" I look up and see Sean standing ready "Alright" as slid my phone in to my pocket and grab my backpack as we walk to the car.

He sit in the car with his head on steering wheel again for about 10 minutes, I leave him and pull my phone out "Sorry, just in car" "it's alright" "Better go we have to discuss school" "Ready been through that but yeah got to do my chores" "Well, see you tomorrow" "Yeah can't wait" I chuckle then slid my phone back. I look across to see him still like that. About 10 minutes later "Do you do this a lot" He looks up and put the car into drive. I look out the window about 5 minutes in "It when I got lot going on" "Interesting" I see his confused face in the reflection "What" quite exasperated "It interesting" As I turn to face him. He looks still confused but shake his head and it clear his expression "Right"

I feed Zeus as decided to when I get back straight away while he eating I change and take my violin up though leave my bag at the table. Then head down me and Zeus go out into the garden as Sean does thing in the kitchen. We come in after 15 minutes, I sit at the table and pull my English out and the starter out when Sean cook after while he sits and looks at the starter booklet. I carry on in till he raise he eyebrow at something "What" "Is this what your taking" as he passes the timetable over "Yeah" "Right that good, what are you doing anyway" "English HW" "Why here" "Don't have anywhere else to do it well expect at the Precinct" "I thought you were doing chemistry" "I was" "I get you a desk in the room" "Why" "Its more practical" I nodded. "Take your thing up" "Sure" I headed with my bag and violin upstairs. I was about to head down when I decided to play.

Sean moves through to the living room shaken his head and muttering 'she defiantly unique, them classes' he sits then think 'I meant to come down after' when he hears the music floating down he get up and heads up to the spare room. I hear someone enter so I look up "Sorry, I forgot to close the door" I go on rambling in till "It's alright" I sigh in relief but can see his eyes trying to find out. I put the violin away then head down as Sean follows I sit in the single as Zeus jumps out then Sean sit on the other sofa. We watch iron man about half way through "So what happens" he slightly jumps "What do you mean" "The case and me" He look thoughtful when bell ring, I flinch again he look like he going to say something though doesn't and get the door.

Sean walks along and open the door which reveal Nick. "Sean" as he stares at him "Nick" They look at each other for a while. I get curious so I shout, "Who is it" This jump him out of his trance as Nick comes in and head to the living room as he close the door and follows. As he enters the Living room "It Nick" he says as they both take a seat "I can see that now why it take so long for you to come through" as I was smiling. He glares but Nick step in "So Dawn enjoy school" "It was good, I've got HW to finishes, I see you later Nick" as I get up and walk up the stairs. Both watch Dawn go up then Nick turn to focus on Sean "That kid is pretty amusing" he turn to look at Nick "Yeah, she pretty clever" "So what about this powerful creature" "Don't know, has to be in Portland though but think it was passing through" "Right, so Dawn" "What about, her" Automatically on the defence "She change or anything" "No" relived but sort of stressed "But" "She hiding something" "That's what trouble said but we thought it was to do with change but doubt that now" "Yeah but she staying here till something can be done" "Right" "Dinner" "Excuse me" "Join us for Dinner" "You sure probably be better the two of u" "It will be good, it ready" as he get up and heads to the kitchen "Why not" as he follow to the kitchen.

I was sitting just reading my English play when "Dinner ready" "Alright" I shouted back. As I head down I come in the kitchen and sit at the table. "Nick joining us" "Alright" As he get the food out and put the proportion on the plate and slide the plates over and settles in to a seat. Nick start a conversation "So you meet anyone new at school" "Yep, she pretty cool" then we had a casual conversation on the school and over stuff as we talked Sean was thinking about Nick 'Deadly but beautiful, Lethal but oh-so desirable' me and Nick turnt as we finished and stared at Sean. He blinked as I got up then started putting dishes away, he turnt around when Nick spoke "I should be off" "By Nick see you around" "Bye Dawn nice talking to you" then I went up and left the two in the kitchen. "Your right she pretty special" as he walk to the front door with Renard in pursuit "Yep" Nick opened the door "Goodbye" "See you tomorrow" as Nick closed the door he then listen to Nick jeep drove off then rested his head on the door.

I went up to give Sean and Nick space I hear the car go I wait 15 minutes and go down to see Sean with his head rested on the front door 'does he always do this'. "Do you always rest your head on the front door" he jump then slowly turns around "Sometimes when" "When" "what is this 20 question" he shouts as he walks upstairs into his room and closes the door, 'wow he really love him' as I head out to walk Zeus. As I come back I get ready for bed and slide in. Sean wakes up to scream again at 2:30 and settles Dawn down then goes back to bed.

As Nick arrives home and open the door he realises that Trouble, Monroe, Hank, Rosalie and Wu are eating at the table. "Where you been" "Renard's" As he sit takes a small portion of the pasta. "So Dawn and school" asked Wu "Wait, what" Rosalie was shocked "she probably got in to a school before a foster family was set up" says trouble "She must enjoy school" stated Monroe "Yep, she does she was talking about it, seem pretty clever you must be to get into Veltroni on a scholarship". They all nod. They talk about seeing people and married life as Nick thinks about Sean and Sean and Dawn. Around 11 he goes to bed.

Nick awakes at 7:30 as he get ready and head to the station for 8 where he meet hank, they follow a lead what lead to a dead end when the FBI call and tell them to come to office at 12:00 "What do you think they want" hank asked Nick "Not sure but bet the captain not going to like it" "Not sure if we're going to like it either" "He might have to pick Dawn up" "yes, they might want her to". Around 12:00 they pick Trouble after her classes and head to the FBI.

Awake at 6, I get up and dressed then go down fed and let Zeus out. Then make lunch get my bag from upstairs and pack the book I need and put the other on the book shelve as come back then pack my lunch and settle for cooking bacon and eggs around 6:45 "What you doing" "Cooking" "are you going to always do that" "Do what" "I'll just expand my questions" "Sure" as my food ready I settle on the seat and eat as Renard make an omelette. After that we head to the car I say goodbye to Zeus and catch up with Sean as he pull the car out of drive.

I take my phone out of the pocket as we driving as Trixie text "When you getting to school" "Heading there know about 7:35 heading to Regi straight away" "Sure probably get in the class to then" "See you then" "Yeah" I feel I tap so I look up when Sean start talking "Have you listen to a thing I said" 'shit, no didn't even realise you were talking' "No" he doesn't look amused though "Well I summarize then" I nod and look to him "walk to precinct again I might not be there but you be fine also we be leaving later probably at 7:30, clear" "Crystal Clear" "Good" As he stopped. I opened the door then turnt to look at him, I waivered before "See you later" "yes be good" as he watches me closing the door and enter the school he drives of.

As he enter the office he gets Stills and Trevor in, "I told you two to report findings to them how come you can't follow simple instruction" "We are going to report them at 8 when they arrive" "I said yesterday and I thought you could waiver the time not the day but report to them, dismissed"

Then he get I call to a crime scene nothing eventful so hands it to a detective to investigate. As his phone ring he looks to the phone mayor flashing he answers, "Renard" he listened intensely "we be right there" as he slid his phone in to the pocket. As he walk from his office to the car and drives to Veltroni school.

He walks up to the school and go to the offices "Mr Renard to pick Dawn up" "We don't have a dawn scheduled for an appointment" "It an emergency" "Last name and grade" 'shit I should now this' "um, err" "You know you have to be listed as contact" "yes , I am" "but you don't know them two things, sorry my mistake of course you don't why am I kidding myself " 'think that's post to be insulting' " She 9 on a scholarship" "Well that narrows it down, errrrrrrrrrrrrr looks like your listed and code" "754689" "I will go get her" "Thanks" As he watch her go to get dawn

As I walked into the school I head straight to class as I sat down Trixie came rushing in. "Dawn, Look" In very loud voice I saw people watching but decided to ignore them "what" as she passed me her phone "it a new brand my dad came over last night and gave it to me for getting into to here" I was about to say something when "hey, lickie he already got me one" as she pulled it out, Trixie face dropped as she walked away laughing "What was that" "She my half-sister I have 3 her then two younger though they stay with my dad and there mom" "Oh, what her name" "Elley she paid to come here" "Right, kind of guessed, anyway it a cool phone" "Thanks".

As the bell went we had maths first which was a breeze though I helped Trixie though it then we headed to mythology what was awesome learning about Greek gods. At break we stood in the science department "So you've been here before" "Yeah two year though in the younger school haven't hang out with anyone for the two years" "Well only starting going to school last year in Miami" "Wow" The bell went and we went to chemistry only 5 of us did the HW so she shouted then we went on about the element in detail. History we started on the WWI around 12:15 there was knock. "Sorry Mrs Brownlee but there been emergency for Dawn" I started packing as I got up "Dawn I want you to finish the question sheet" "Yes, Mrs". As I walked out and along to the office "Mr Renard seem to not know you well" "he my foster dad for about 3 days" "Oh".

I reached the office as he came over "You set" "yeah though I have to sign out" I signed then headed out the door with Sean. As we get in "Where" "FBI". We head to the FBI office in Portland, as we were driving Sean speaks, "Meaning to ask, Tell me how did you get the bruises" I looked up wide eyes "um…uh… was during the fall" "Wait what, you were hurt" "Of course why else do you think they thought I wouldn't make it". Though he pulled up outside the offices, he started up a different avenue "Dawn, it's the two from Saturday and were meeting Hank, Trouble and Nick too just be careful" "Alright" As he gestured to get out then headed up to conference 4 as told by front desk, where the all sat waiting. Renard knock and we both came in and they gestured for us to sit.

"Sir" "Agents, what so important" "we were telling your detective that the BAU are coming in on the investigation" answered Hightower "Is that really necessary" Irritation dripping in "Like I told you early in this case is getting a lot of heat so there sending their best" her voice slightly raising " What can these people do you can't" Hank asked "They are profiler, they can profile the crime scene, witness , everything to find the suspects and hopefully the man in charge" "We know most of that by Dawn, do they know what wesen are" asked Nick "Of course not but it not up to anyone here anyway the chief police have accept there help" Hank, Trouble and Nick look toward the Sean "He phoned, we headed straight hear" "that explain it, we were headed for the lead, then they said we were to phone you" "At least we run point they can't run the investigation but we are ready joint with the FBI" "Yeah, Why have you brought Dawn" asked Nick "The chief wanted it" They fell into a silence.

No one had talked for several minutes, Knock Knock Knock. As the agent came in then introduced there self's. "Hi, am SSA Aaron Hotchner the unit chief" 'black hair, brown eyes, built' as he point to them separately "these are SSA Jason Gideon" 'short brown hair, brown eyes, slump' "Agents Emily Prentiss" 'long black hair, green eyes, slim' "Derek Morgan" 'Black, brown eyes, bald' "Spencer Reid" 'intelligent, blond curly hair' "and Media liaison JJ" ' blonde hair, slim'. "Right, Agent Hightower" as she finish shaken hands, nudges her partner "Agent Warnos" that remains then Sean speaks up and shakes Aaron hand "Captain Sean Renard" as he gestured to Hank "Detectives Hank Griffin" then Nick "Nick Burkhardt" then gestured to Trouble "Theresa Rubel Criminal student" as they acknowledge them and then gestured to me "Dawn".

As they sit down I look up and study them 'brilliant profilers' and there 'quite a few people' as I start to worry the window and the glasses begin to shake, I shake my head to stop the shaking, the agents "Stupid tremors" everyone nod expect Sean who looks over to Dawn. Though the SSA agent start speaking "Maybe Dawn should wait outside" the captain waste no time "Why" The agent are a bit shock but carry on "For reason" he is about to argue but I am bored so I decided to speak up "It's alright Sean, I can wait outside the room, at the seats" he turn his attention to Dawn who ready standing "That seemed quite easy for you to wait outside" as Nick, Hank and Trouble (PD) are amused the other are not "Well it will be fun" the PD chuckle "You have strange definition of fun but sit away" "Thanks" As I close the door and walk over to the chair and sit while I pull my phone out and start texting Trixie.

As the amused Sean, Hank, Nick and trouble turn around to see the agents, Gideon starts "Renard you have Dawn in your custody" "Yes for her protection" Prentiss help her team "Though you don't know anything about her accept her name and age" Then Hank helps the captain out "Quite a few witness are like that" "Yes but she a minor different producers" the captain pretty pissed "The producers have been followed and she extremely mature for her age" Spencer steps in "Might be but this is an extreme trauma not counting her past" Know trouble steps in "Just because of foster or on the streets she can be productive" Derek step in "Were not saying that" The captain speaks "Well then what are you saying" Hotchner speak ups "The kid has been the only person left alive" "So" "there been many death" Nick steps in "What got all you obsessed that the kid got something to do with this" "We don't" "Actually Agent Hightower and Warnos did, know you have" "Let discuss the case" They go through all the report and case and the witness tape last about 30 minutes when the agent ask speak to Dawn.

I sat on the chair waiting as I texted "Hey, sorry" "No problem you coming back" "Probably not today but tomorrow" we chatted about school subject in till she said she had class. About 5 minute later Sean came and got me. "They want to speak to you but they don't seem supporting" "Okay, I'll be careful" as we walked back. I sat down as did Sean. We were all sitting as the one in charge started "Dawn, we got some question to ask you" 'no shit Sherlock' "Ask away" PD seemed amused the other didn't "we listen to the tape from the office" they stopped I had no idea where this was going through the dark haired lady continued "you seemed to think they thought you were dead" 'in a way I was but I healed can't tell them that tough' "Yes" the seemed to want more though she asked along the same lines "but the next morning you were fine" "Yes" She seemed to give up because she looked to her team mates where the black one started "so why were you at the building" "why you need to know that" with a bit attitude he seemed surprised but answered "regular question" "no it not, in 2009 the law changed from it to be voluntary information and am not given it voluntary over" they seemed to look to the PD for help though nothing then the intelligent one spoke up "We could do for you to take a physical" 'no way I wasn't raped they don't need to do it' "Nah. Am good I feel physical fine" "It would help the case" pretty forceful, I started to think.

Javas spoke up what caused the room to shake 'no too risky' I looked around they seemed not to bother with the slight shake so I spoke up "how could it help the case" "it will help with the feel of the crime" I look towards the PD they don't seemed convinced so I just lean back and stared at the ceiling. For several minutes then the lady I hate most agent Hightower speaks "we need your blood" that sent my sound to break the water glass and the picture frame glass "wow must be strong tremor" the intelligent says 'wow there all stupid' "I'll do a physical over given you my blood any day" "Brilliant" "Doesn't mean I am doing it, I neither been raped or beaten unconscious so I won't give my consent to be touched" Everyone seemed shocked by the last word but the PD seemed to take that I wasn't going to change my mind the others not so much. Sean decide enough is enough "Dawn go back outside to the seat" "Sure" Smiling and rushing out to the seat making sure to close the door.

"Excuse me, Captain you just sent are witness away" stated the man in charge "I think you and your team is aware you weren't going to get anymore for her" "You can't be certain" Nick and Hank look up and given a look to say the agent are insane. "Look the kid not going to tell you guys anything" "well why do you have her in your custody" "Because she trust us and does tell us stuff" "Like what" "For starter her mom apparently nearly killed her, been on street since she was 3, she been to school the last year and started this year already, got photoedticphic" "Stop, so she a psychopath" asked Spencer "kind of but that gives her emotion to replay and reuse" "yea" "Anyway we will get a lot more but not with you guys forcing stuff on her" "This is high profiler crime ….." interrupted from knock he turn to say "Come in".

I was sitting on the seat just playing temple run 2, I felt slightly thirsty so glanced up and went over to the one of the guy at the desk "Hey, could I get some water" "Sure, I be a couple of minutes" "no problem". I sat and played he came over "Here you water" "Thanks" as I grab the drink and drank the whole lot. I watched as he walked of but started to feel dizzy and everything closing in my mind was buzzing. The other guy came over "Could I refill this" "sure" I got up to pass him the water were I just drop down and started convulsing. The guy was a bit in shock so ran to the conference room and knocked very loudly and repeatedly he nearly missed the come in.


End file.
